Nanotube devices are known for use in various electrical applications. Since their operation depends on mechanical movement, nanotube devices can be termed NanoElectroMechanical (NEMS) structures.
It is desirable to use carbon nanotubes in tuneable radio frequency (RF) filter technologies, as this could potentially be the main enabler for software-defined and cognitive radio hardware.
WO 03/078305 describes a carbon nanotube device which can be used as a filter.